PruCan:Beautiful
by Steampunk Marionette
Summary: Matthew sneaks out late at night to see his boyfriend, Gilbert. Songfic to Beautiful by Mariah Carey and Miguel. PruCan T for kissing and slight language.


Beautiful belongs to Mariah CareyHetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya.

Vroom vroom

It's a wonder that Matthew was the only one who heard it.

Aforementioned blond excitedly runs to the door of his balcony. He would know the sound of that specific motorcycle anywhere. He leans over the balcony wall as he slides on the glasses he had grabbed from his dresser. Matthew practically squeals in excitement as he sees the person leaning against the bright blue motorcycle he had come to love.

Gilbert Beilschmidt watches his 'illegal' boyfriend walk onto the balcony. Illegal, because if the lilac-eyed-boy's parents knew, the silver haired boy would be beaten to a pulp by them and their other son. Gilbert smiles as the other boy prances back into his room to throw on his best clothing.

Matthew emerges several minutes later. Dressed in the tightest skinny jeans he owned. They were dark blue and complemented his slightly curvy legs. He wore a black tank top with the words Fall Out Boy on braces. Gilbert pulls on the hem of his leather jacket before walking over to the tree that was assisting his boyfriend in his escape. As always, Matthew slips and falls on the lowest branch, and Gilbert is there to catch him. Matthew looks at Gilbert and pecks him on the lips.

Gilbert and Matt walk to the red-eyed -boy's motorcycle. The Prussian tosses Matthew his helmet, but the boy shakes his head and gives it back. Gil raises an eyebrow but puts it away anyways.

Gil hops on the bike and pats the seat behind him, a silent 'hop on' hangs in the air. Matthew turns to make sure nobody is looking, giving Gil a nice look at his ass. He then slides in behind his boyfriend. Giving the silverette a sweet, shy smile. Matthew is killing Gil with his cuteness. But Gilbert still smiles back.

Gilbert revs the engine and speeds off. Occasionally he'll look back and see Matthew, A serene look on his face and the wind blowing through his silky hair.

It's the middle of the night and they're on Gil's motorcycle. The whole concept is wonderful to Matthew.

Gilbert glances at the Canadian as he shifts slightly. The moonlight makes the boy's skin glow. He's beautiful.

Gilbert stops turns down a seemingly random road, but Matthew doesn't care, he knows Gil knows where he's going. They stop at a clearing next to a pond. The grass is green and the air is fresh and sweet. The younger boy smiles and hops off the bike. He slips off his flip-flops and runs through the grass giggling. Gilbert watches for a second, smiling, before grabbing his iPod and small portable speaker. He plugs the iPod in and selects a song.

He catches up to Matthew and hugs him from behind. He pushes play and sets the items on the ground. As the music begins, Gilbert holds out his hand to his boyfriend. Matthew accepts, and the two dance. The young Canadian soon pulls away and decides to put on a little show for Gil. He sways his hips to the music. And reaches up to rub his hands through his hair. He turns and shakes his butt. Sending Gil a look over his shoulder.

Gil, done with the taunting, grabs Matt's wrists and pulls him close. He grasps the blond's chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently lifts the boy's head. Their lips meet in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Gil's hands slip down to Matthew's perky ass. The jeans were so tight…it was killing him.

They pull apart and Gil moves his hands back to his boyfriend's hips. They stare into eachothers' eyes. Red to lilac. Gil didn't know how he got so lucky. He was awesome, yes, but he never thought he would fall in love. The younger was beautiful inside and out. Gilbert smirks, didn't that imply that the boy had beautiful guts?

Gilbert picks his electronics back up and grabs Matthew's hand. They make their way to his bike. Once more, they speed off into the night.

Matthew loved it when Gilbert ran red lights. There were, of course, no other cars nearby, so Matthew knew it was safe. But it was still thrilling. Gilbert increases his speed, causing Matthew the tighten his hold on the boy in front of him.

Matthew enjoyed how in-control Gilbert was. The red-eyed-boy was assertive, but still sweet. None of that mattered though, Matthew would go anywhere with Gilbert.

They excited each other. The were both beautiful in their own ways. They were best friends, boyfriends, soulmates, and anything else you could think of. Most of all, they were utterly perfect for each other. Two parts of a whole.

The silence had gone on long enough. The one to break the silence was actually Matthew.

"Are you taking me home now?" Asks Matthew.

"Well, do you want me to?"

They both knew the answer to that question.

"No. No I don't want you to."

"Then I won't."

"Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go, Birdie?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I just want to be with you." Says Matthew, kissing Gilbert on the cheek. "Maybe I should go home…What if my parents-"

"Don't worry about that. Not now."

So Matthew doesn't. Because as he said, he'd go anywhere as long as Gilbert was with him.

OMAKE

-Ten years later-

Two figure walk away from a dingy old motorcycle. But the owner loved it, chipping blue paint and all. The two figures, a 26-year-old and a 27-year-old, reach the middle of the clearing they were in. In front of them is a pond. A few ducks swim around in said pond.

The taller and also older of the two takes out a cd and a little cd player. He had made the cd specifically for tonight. He slips the cd into the player and pushes a button. Familiar music breaks the silence of the night. The shorter, and younger, of the two freezes, tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes. He laughed airily and turns towards his partner.

"You're insane Gil."

"But that's a good thing right?"

"It's an awesome thing Gil-bear."

"I'm glad, Birdie."

They dance and reminisce about the night they were duplicating. Back then, people had thought they were just love struck teenagers. They said it wouldn't last. But here they were, ten years later, and one of them had a small box in his pocket.

"Matthew, I have something to tell you."

"Um, yeah Gil?" Matthew says nervously. Gilbert almost never used his real name.

Gil kneels.

Gilbert fumbles with a piece of paper. A script, actually. He stares at the paper for a second before wadding it up and tossing it over his shoulder.

"For ten years, we've been dating. We were friends for many years before that. Matthew Williams, you're beautiful and I love you. I want you to be by my side forever. Marry me."

"O-ok." says Matthew, on the verge of tears. "Finally."

Matthew throws himself into Gilbert's arms, they topple onto the ground.

It was truly beautiful.

I was wondering if anyone actually wanted to know the songs I imagine the were dancing to?

So Gilbert was 17 and Matthew was 16 if you didn't catch that. I've been working on chapter two of Protectorif you're following it. Well that's it. Bye!

~Steampunk Marionette


End file.
